


Осенний ритуал ключа

by Akitosan



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Странный посетитель вносит толику разнообразия в размеренную жизнь двух холостяков на Бейкер-стрит. Тем временем Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон продолжают действовать во благо будущего человечества. Холмса мучает некая тайна, связанная с недавней серией убийств. Но есть в этом деле и что-то иное, более опасное.Написано на ФБ для fandom Sherlock Holmes 2017. Бета: Xenya-mСмена POVов, жестокое обращение с мифологией Лавкрафта, кроссовер с рассказом сэра Артура Конан Дойла «Исчезнувший экстренный поезд». Иллюстрация (тумблер-коллаж) http://i.imgur.com/XVqFZjV.jpg





	Осенний ритуал ключа

**Могло быть и хуже**

— Я склонен предполагать… 

В ответ я услышал привычное шуршание газетных листов и попробовал снова: 

—… что у этого сумасшедшего можно поучиться бегу на длинные дистанции. Однако если бы он держал голову прямо, а не вертел ею как попало, не размахивал руками, а держал их на весу по бокам от тела и следил за дыханием, тогда можно было бы предположить, что он просто совершает дневной моцион. А так — удивлен, что не вижу бегущих за ним санитаров. Или полисменов, если он удирает с места преступления. 

Я стоял у окна и смотрел вниз на Бейкер-стрит. Мужчина лет пятидесяти, привлекший мое внимание, был единственной живой душой на заметенной снегом улице. Он был так близко, что я разглядел дикую гримасу на его бескровном лице. Можно было подстрелить его, еще когда он был на значительном расстоянии, если бы он представлял угрозу. С некоторым беспокойством я заметил, что рука моя едва не потянулась к ружью на стене. 

— Не удивлюсь, если он спешит сюда, — отозвался мой друг, продолжая предаваться своему последнему увлечению: он вдыхал пыль старых газет. 

Газеты заполнили нашу квартиру, как снег улицы. Охапки газет лежали на столе, под столом, в кресле и даже у него в спальне. Мою спальню мне удалось отвоевать. Мы ели среди газет, он упражнялся в стрельбе по каминной доске среди газет, я был вынужден курить исключительно в открытое окно, чтобы пепел случайно не попал на огромную кипу бесполезной макулатуры. Когда мой друг не приносил газеты с чердака или из чулана, то проводил все свободное время в Королевском архиве. Он говорил, что ему в качестве исключения позволено ознакомиться с засекреченной информацией в интересах Королевы и процветания Англии. Что именно он искал в архиве и старых газетах, я не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

— Мне кажется, что к вам давно никто не заходил, — сказал я. — Вы забросили дела ради архивной работы. Но предположим… 

— Мне кажется, я слышу, как он звонит в дверь, — перебил он. — Но если слух отказал вам так же, как отказала печень, боюсь, что не могу попросить вас спуститься и открыть. Боль в области ребер слишком сильно вас мучает. 

— У вас наблюдается повышенная раздражительность без какой-то либо разумной причины, дорогой Мориарти, — я не мог скрыть неудовольствие от его язвительного комментария по поводу моей особы. — Так что вам самому стоит задуматься о состоянии вашей печени. 

— У вас белки глаз почти как желтки, — отрезал он. — Попробуйте кровопускание, если лекарства не помогают. 

Я подошел к зеркалу и увидел себя впервые за последнюю неделю. Мой друг был прав: я сильно сдал. Мне следовало пройти сеанс медицинского кровопускания, в свежей газете я видел объявление, но мне очень не хотелось оставлять моего друга одного. Он часто получал анонимные письма, а на днях пришло странное послание с угрозами в его адрес. Он уехал в Королевский архив на королевском экипаже, так что принял письмо я, распечатал, прочел и сжег в камине. Ему я решил ничего не говорить, но сам был настороже. 

Пока я предавался воспоминаниям, мой уличный бегун уже расположился на краешке одного из кресел, заваленного газетами, и пил херес, а Джеймс Мориарти, детектив-консультант, сидел напротив и внимательно слушал его рассказ. 

— Охотник прислал мне послание смерти, — бормотал несчастный. — Я последний. Снег выпадет летом, раскроенные черепа лежат под водой. Лунная дорога зеленилась, электрический разряд разрезал небо надвое. 

Бедняге был нужен совсем другой специалист. Очевидно, он пытался описать появление Черного из Египта — то, что не может постичь человеческий разум. Это объясняло бы запечатленный на его лице ужас. Но где он мог видеть?.. Кожа у него была бледная — если он и был в Египте, то не далее как год назад. Мориарти смотрел на него своим отстраненным взглядом и не мешал потоку слов. Я перестал вслушиваться и снова отошел к окну. Меня слегка мутило. Я был склонен согласиться на кровопускание, если только… 

— … письмо, Моран? — повторил свой вопрос мой друг. — На мое имя приходило такое письмо? 

В руках у сумасшедшего был конверт. Я подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть: богемская бумага, печать в виде буквы «R», печатные буквы. 

— Я не хотел вас волновать, — просто ответил я. И встретился взглядом с психом. У него были такие же желтые белки глаз, как и у меня. 

— Я сжег его в камине, — ответил я на немой вопрос Мориарти. Мориарти вспыхнул от негодования, я невольно отодвинул от него стопку газет, она покачнулась, и газеты разлетелись по полу. 

— И кто тут сумасшедший, — сдержанно проговорил Мориарти, но я заметил его недовольство моим самоуправством. Натянув на руки перчатки, он подверг конверт и само послание тщательнейшему осмотру. Он оторвал кусочек бумаги и провел ее химический анализ, после чего несколько раз перетряхнул конверт. Он не обращал на нас никакого внимания. Посетитель допивал херес, я наблюдал за выражением лица Мориарти: он был сосредоточен и казался озабоченным. 

— Не могу понять, они пропитали саму бумагу или… ага! — торжествующе воскликнул он. — Все-таки сохранилось! 

Он подозвал меня к себе и показал две крохотные пылинки, прилипшие к письму. 

— Я говорил вам неоднократно, Моран, чтобы вы не вскрывали мою корреспонденцию, — шепотом проговорил он, искоса поглядывая на нашего посетителя. Тот дико озирался вокруг, но сидел смирно. Херес немного успокоил беднягу. 

— Что это? — так же шепотом спросил я. 

— Причина вашей внезапной болезни и его, — он кивнул на сумасшедшего, — галлюцинаций. Яд. Но странный яд, почему-то он по-разному действует… 

Он запнулся и занялся делом. Я едва сдержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Письмо и правда было посланием смерти: в нем говорилось, что адресат умрет. Вот от чего я уберег моего дорогого Джеймса, но смогу ли я снова встать между ним и смертью, если умру? 

Дорогой Джеймс тем временем носился от своего шкафа, где он хранил необходимые ингредиенты, к лабораторному столу. Он был мастером по противоядиям, но очевидно было, что такой яд ему незнаком. 

Наконец, мой друг завершил свой шедевр и прежде предложил порцию посетителю. Он терпеливо разъяснил, что Охотник — серийный убийца, который убивает людей через на первый взгляд обычные письма. Жертвами его становятся те, кто, по мнению группы радикально настроенных противников общественного строя и правления Великих Древних, считает опасными для будущего человечества. Он, Джеймс Мориарти, тоже получал такое письмо, но по несчастливой случайности его открыл и прочитал его друг — он указал на меня. Почему скромный профессор биологии Мискатоникского университета, приехавший в Лондон на международную конференцию, тоже стал жертвой злоумышленников, он пока не знает. Что касается яда, то он определенно привезен с Востока и очень силен: достаточно попадания на кожу хотя бы одной крупицы, чтобы вызвать симптомы, проявляющиеся при болезни печени. Галлюцинации — следующая стадия. Нужно спешить. 

Профессор биологии выслушал все это с недоверием. Он снова попытался рассказать Мориарти о зеленой дороге, уводящей в невиданные развалины, о жутких криках и хождении по снам, но Мориарти жестом прервал его и попросил попробовать спасти свою жизнь. Он честно признался, что не уверен в том, что противоядие поможет, но если не оно, то не поможет ничто. 

Я вышел вперед и предложил выпить первым, чтобы профессор доверился нам и в этом, если уж так торопился поведать о своих видениях именно нам. Я выпил предложенный раствор (это было ничем не лучше кровопускания) и прилег сверху на газеты, ровными стопками покрывавшими диван. Мы ждали какого-то эффекта около получаса, Мориарти что-то спрашивал у профессора, профессор ему отвечал, потом я перестал их слышать. Горькая шутка милого Джеймса о потере слуха начала сбываться. Я думал о том, что до сих пор не признавался себе в своих чувствах к нему не потому, что боялся отказа, а потому, что влюбленные слепы, глухи и немы ко всему, что не представляет для них интереса. Я жил странной любовью к нему, сокрытой в глубине моего сердца, и если бы я сказал об этом вслух, ее очарование недосказанности исчезло бы, как тает снег весной. 

Слух вернулся ко мне страшным криком: это бился в агонии наш клиент. Для него было слишком поздно, я же сел, борясь с сильнейшим головокружением и попросил воды или чего покрепче. Мориарти молча налил мне бренди. 

— Он отказался, — сказал мой друг. — Сначала, пока вы были в забытьи, он спокойно делился со мной своими открытиями, и я почти понял, что именно привлекло в нем убийцу. Затем он стал кричать, что я выгляжу как фараон, и пал передо мной на колени. Я хотел помочь ему подняться, как вдруг он… я ничего не мог сделать. 

Мориарти замолчал, поискал на полке новую трубку, набил ее табаком и задумчиво закурил, стряхивая пепел на разбросанные по полу газеты. Я рассеянно подумал, что нужно вызвать полицию, чтобы забрали труп. 

— Но могло быть и хуже, — Мориарти вдруг погасил трубку и тепло улыбнулся мне. 

— Я мог тоже умереть. 

— И это тоже. Но я не об этом. Теперь я абсолютно уверен, что это не он. Он не мог сработать так грубо, это просто невозможно. Нет, у него более изящный подход. Он бы затеял с профессором переписку и попробовал бы поспорить с ним на тему биологии головоногих… Ну что же, мой друг. Пожалуй, помимо полицейских стоит вызвать санитаров. Для вас. Я уверен, что скоро вы поправитесь, и надеюсь, что это происшествие научит вас не трогать писем с угрозами, адресованными лично мне. 

Он снова улыбнулся мне, после чего ушел в себя. Его снова захватила работа мысли. Я же подумал о том, что теперь я обязан ему жизнью, так же как он обязан жизнью мне. Ведь он не всегда был так осторожен с корреспонденцией, а я совершенно не разбираюсь в ядах. Так что дорогой Джеймс прав: могло быть и хуже. 

**Тень чувства**

Двери Королевского Архива так же неожиданно закрылись передо мной, как и открылись, и мне пришлось снова зарабатывать себе на бекон частными консультациями. Но я не терял надежды докопаться до тайны, что скрывалась в глубинах несметных полок с документами и пыли старых газет. Некоторое время спустя после последнего по счету покушения на мою жизнь, от которого я был спасен благодаря самодеятельности моего друга Морана, я решил посетить турецкие бани. 

Турецкая баня дарила мне мягкое ощущение полной расслабленности и одновременно хорошенько прочищала мозги. Там я становился почти сентиментальным. 

На верхнем этаже бань был укромный уголок, где я отдыхал после тепловых и водных процедур. Мои размышления о будущем были прерваны легкими шагами. В этой комнате было две кушетки, так что я не придал значения самому факту присутствия постороннего. Однако он проигнорировал собственное место отдыха и присел на край моей кушетки. Я открыл глаза — и лениво подумал, что никогда нельзя полностью расслабляться. 

— Я рад, что вы в добром здравии, — весело сказал Шерри Верне. — Если вы позволили себе горячий пар, значит, отравители до вас не добрались. 

— Добрый день, мистер Сигерсон, или мистер Верне, или мистер Рахе, — ответил я. — Ваши друзья отравители на днях убили еще троих. Но ваше дело правое, так что цена их жизней не слишком высока, не правда ли? 

Если я хотел стереть улыбку с его лица, то мне удалось. Он помрачнел, но с кушетки не сдвинулся. 

— Я знаю, что цена высока, — ответил он, смело глядя мне в глаза. — А вы знаете, что они мне не друзья. 

— Вы не на сцене, — холодно ответил я, выдерживая взгляд. — Но должен признать, что вам идет роль благородного охотника. Чего вы от меня хотите? 

— Я должен знать, что вам сказал профессор перед смертью. 

— И вы почему-то вообразили себе, что я отвечу? 

Он промолчал. Вид у него был неважный. Держался он довольно спокойно, но что-то в его облике выдавало сильное волнение, от него пахло табаком, а во взгляде больше не было ни тени насмешки, кожные покровы были бледны, под глазами темные круги. Напряженная работа мысли пронизывала все его существо. Я тем временем сел на кушетке, чтобы немного увеличить дистанцию между нами. Оружия при мне не было. На мне вообще ничего не было, кроме хлопковой простыни. Верне был одет, и, вероятно, в складках его плаща было скрыто оружие, которым он мог бы мне угрожать. 

— Давайте я сделаю вам приятное, а вы расскажите мне то, что я хочу знать, — сказал вдруг Верне. — В конце концов, мы с вами заняты одной загадкой, у вас больше нитей, но вы понятия не имеете, куда идти. Вы как слепой, ведущий слепых. 

Меня поразили его слова. Я легко мог поверить, что он не имеет отношения к «охотничьим» убийствам, но почему он считает, что эти убийства связаны с… 

Его взгляд, обращенный на меня, был исполнен какого-то неведомого мне чувства. Тень этого чувства я испытал, когда переписывался с ним: томительное ожидание ответа, возбуждение на расстоянии, желание вновь и вновь видеть строки, написанные этой тонкой нервной рукой. 

Я овладел собой и сухо ответил: 

— У меня встречное предложение. Я расскажу вам то, что вы хотите, а вы уберетесь вон. 

Он кивнул, но его взгляд не изменился. Он оценивающе оглядывал все, что не было скрыто под простыней, это был взгляд собственника. Возникло болезненное ощущение, что взор его направлен мне прямо в душу. 

Я кратко поведал ему то, что запомнил из предсмертных слов профессора биологии; он внимательно слушал. Когда я закончил, к нему вернулась прежняя веселость; и он сказал: 

— Пожалуй, в этой простыне вы действительно похожи на фараона, мистер Мориарти — или мистер Кемберли. 

Он снял плащ и положил его на соседнюю кушетку. 

— Вы обещали уйти, — вежливо напомнил я. 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Вы всегда можете меня остановить, разве не вы мастер некоего тайного боевого искусства? 

Он приблизился ко мне и для начала прижал свои губы к моим. Я предвидел несколько вариантов развития событий, но такого не ожидал. Он мягко освободил меня от простыни и своими горячими, исполненными долго сдерживаемой страсти поцелуями покрывал мое лицо, плечи, руки, брал в рот пальцы и нежно их посасывал. К тому времени, как он приник к моему члену, я был уже достаточно возбужден, чтобы не останавливать его. Напротив, мне хотелось большего и сразу, но его рот был занят только моим членом, а руками он сжимал мои бедра, удерживая меня на месте, хотя я уже никуда не собирался. Я запустил пальцы в его темные волосы и наслаждался действительно приятными движениями чужого гибкого горячего языка. Тень забытого чувства настигла меня так неожиданно, в самом расслабленном состоянии, но даже будь я готов и собран, вряд ли я бы смог сопротивляться его жаркому напору. 

После того как он довел меня до пика наслаждения и отпустил, у него было такое странное выражение лица, словно это его член только что был у меня во рту. 

— Спасибо, вы были очень любезны, — сказал ему я, не отводя взгляда. 

— Надеюсь, что вам было хотя бы вполовину так же приятно, как мне, — рассмеялся он, схватил плащ и ушел, оставив меня в полном смятении духа. 

Я отправился в парилку и там, в приятной истоме, все тени в моей душе сложились в слово «симпатия». Должно быть, по отношению к этому странному человеку я испытывал именно это. 

**Охотник**

Я давно привык к визгам и воплям, разрывающим ночной покров. Они возвращают меня в прошлое, и я снова вижу себя загорелым и здоровым ассистентом военного хирурга Б-ского полка. Образ меркнет, и передо мной возникает другая картина: как, оставшийся во тьме один и дрожащий от невыносимого ужаса, я прислушиваюсь к монотонному жужжанию и певучему шепоту дикого, чуждого самой природе, божества. Там, в кромешной мгле пещер, где погибли многие мои сослуживцы, я осознал: создание, иссушившее их члены, и Королева, что отправила их на войну, — существа одного порядка, твари одной Бездны. Туман рассеялся, и власть Великих и Ужасных Древних, для которых мы, жалкие людишки, — всего лишь пища или расходный материал, предстала передо мною во всей своей невыносимой мерзости, но я дал себе слово, что не позволю страху уничтожить мой рассудок. Прошло время, я видел их зеленую кровь, узнал, что их можно убить, и перестал кричать по ночам, но и теперь нередко просыпаюсь скорее от тихого шороха, чем от мрачных песен багровых ночей. 

Темные ночи неприятны, но когда-нибудь мы с моим другом Шерлоком Холмсом рассеем их отвратительную липкую мглу навеки. Мы уже положили этому начало, но пока нам приходится скрываться не только от тварей, но и от верных им людей. Есть среди нас, противников сложившегося миропорядка, и те, кто мешает нашим планам. Когда свои ставят палки в колеса, это создает дополнительные трудности. С каждым днем крепла уверенность Холмса в том, что одна из групп особенно радикально настроенных Реставрационистов, ответственная за серию всколыхнувших общество убийств, действует в интересах Короны. Мы убивали полукровок, они убивали людей. В отличие от Холмса, я не понимал, зачем бы Королеве понадобилось убивать преданных ей людей, тем более то были ученые мужи и светила науки. К тому же само существование Реставрационистов замалчивалось. В газетах, хотя и неохотно, писали об этих преступлениях, но приписывали их совершение сумасшедшему маньяку, там не было ни слова о нас. Желтые газетенки пестрели внушительными заголовками вроде «Сенсация в мире науки! Обмен разумов у грибов!» или «Так ли безвреден Порошок Джекилла?», но даже в них деятельность Реставрационистов никак не упоминалась. Холмс думал, что в наш век желтые газеты говорят больше правды, чем официальные издания, контролируемые правительством. Мне же казалось, что все средства массовой информации кормят людей ложью. 

Убийца (Холмс полагал, что он действовал не один) называл себя «Охотник» и подписывался как «R», что доставляло Холмсу неудовольствие особого рода, ведь именно Холмс первым выбрал себе прозвище «Rache». Подражанием это было или изощренным издевательством, но для Холмса стало делом чести раскрыть его личность. Охотник убил четырех известных ученых с помощью отравленных писем и покушался на жизнь человека, которого Холмс глубоко уважал. Нам удалось ознакомиться с результатами вскрытия одного из убитых, медики установили лишь сам факт отравления. Кроме того, нам довелось осмотреть труп, после чего Холмс долго возился с пробирками на кухне в нашем дешевом домишке и в итоге пришел к выводу, что используемый отравителями яд прибыл в Англию из заморских колоний на Востоке. Тогда же он углубился в изучение газет. Свежие газеты он добывал где придется. Особый интерес для него представляла уголовная хроника прошлых лет и совсем старые газеты, покрытые пылью веков, которые он бегло пролистывал в публичных библиотеках. Он почему-то считал, что подобное уже происходило раньше, и пытался установить цикличность, но что-то не сходилось, и его посещения библиотеки превратились в рутинную часть работы. 

Однажды Холмс вернулся из библиотеки в неважном состоянии духа и без сил свалился на диван. В тот день он изображал старика-библиофила и в этом образе был короче на целый фут. 

— Все пропало, Уотсон. Охотник убил Реймонда. Помните профессора биологии с континента, с которым я переписывался несколько месяцев назад? Он занимался зачатками телепатии у головоногих, приехал в Лондон, собирался встретиться со мной, но был отравлен, сгорел за пару дней. Вы все еще думаете, что это дело рук наших друзей-радикалов? 

Я мыл свои инструменты проточной водой и силился припомнить, о ком идет речь. Холмс вел обширную переписку, и не всех его респондентов я знал поименно. 

— Помилуйте, Холмс! Если бы они знали, где вы находитесь или что вы собираетесь встретиться с этим вашим Реймондом, разве они не попытались бы этим воспользоваться? Они бы выманили вас из норы! Так что да, это работа радикалов. 

— Они не знают, верно. Стало быть, он напугал их чем-то другим. 

— Чем он мог напугать сам ужас? Нет, Холмс, вы как хотите, а я не верю, что эта смерть выгодна Короне. — Я вытер руки и оставил на полотенце зеленые разводы. — Но если подумать, то им были бы выгодны Реставрационисты, которые, на словах провозглашая свободу человечества от власти Древних тварей, на деле убивали бы людей. Но! В газетах об этом не пишут. Нас с вами не существует, как и самых отмороженных радикалов вроде Ноденса. Вы, помнится, говорили, что считаете его близким к Охотнику, если не самим Охотником? 

— Он потопил целое судно ради расправы с одним человеком, так что террористические акты для него не внове, но не могу себе представить, чтобы Ноденс слепо следовал посланиям из Дворца. Что-то тут не так. 

Больше он не произнес ни слова. На нем сказалось сильное нервное напряжение последних дней. Я сел рядом с ним и подал ему стакан с водой. 

— Вам нужен отдых, Холмс. Вы сами на себя не похожи. Сегодня я сделал несколько сложных операций, и мы стали немного богаче. Сделайте мне приятное: порадуйте себя турецкими банями, они пойдут вам на пользу. 

Холмс принял мою помощь так же легко, как я в свое время принял его помощь. Я понимал: его тревожило, что Охотник может добраться до Мориарти, детектива-консультанта, чьими услугами пользовались даже королевские дома Европы. Жизнь и здоровье Мориарти представляли для моего друга не слишком понятный интерес. Я не стал высказывать свои предположения вслух. Если бы Мориарти был мертв, я прочитал бы это в глазах Холмса. 

**Буря и натиск**

Я не отличаюсь особой наблюдательностью, но мне было очевидно, что Холмс сильно изменился после посещения турецких бань. Его обычная веселость сменилась меланхолической задумчивостью, я несколько раз видел его в удручающе мечтательном расположении духа. Последовала же за этим страшная апатия, во время которой он лежал без движения на старом диване в комнатке с камином и бесконечно дымил своей трубкой. Прошла неделя, Холмс снова повеселел, стал выходить из дома, посещал библиотеки и опасные притоны, блистательно используя свой актерский талант; отправлял и получал телеграммы и постепенно связывал нити мучающей его головоломки воедино. Он не считал нужным посвящать меня в тайну до поры до времени, но я знал, что дело это серьезное и оно связано с Охотником, но было там и что-то иное, более опасное. Я видел записи, которые Холмс наскоро набрасывал на клочках бумаги, вычисления следующего лунного затмения, отчеркнутые им газетные заметки, при взгляде на которые у меня повышалась температура. Видел ужасный документ из кожи явно не животного — Холмс добыл этот мерзкий манускрипт у слепого старьевщика и прикасался к нему только в перчатках. Он провел над его изучением несколько бессонных ночей. 

— Большая удача, что мне достался такой раритет. Это ключ к сгущающейся тьме, — мрачно сказал мой друг. 

— Мы и так живем в тенях, — заметил я. — Неужели можно?.. 

Он горько усмехнулся и погрузился в расшифровку древних символов, что были омерзительны так же, как их создатели. 

В сентябре туманы полностью накрыли Лондон, и мы временно переселились к нашим друзьям в Ливерпуле, где Холмс продолжил работу. В один особенно дождливый день он появился на пороге нашего укрытия, облаченный в черную сутану и шляпу: так одевались итальянские сектанты, поклоняющиеся Единому Незримому Римскому Богу. Я в это время пил полуденный чай. При виде Холмса я не сдержался и воскликнул: 

— Холмс, ваш новый образ великолепен! Я напишу пьесу о сектанте, который встречается в зеркале с неясным ужасом после того, как берет со стола некий предмет… 

— Дорогой Уотсон, вы едете со мной в Париж, — перебил Холмс. — И мы должны быть предельно осторожны. Берите шляпу… Хотя нет, вам тоже не помешает маскарад. 

— Разве нам не опасно появляться вместе? Наши словесные портреты есть у каждого полицейского в Империи. 

— Если мы не поспешим, то некому будет нас разыскивать, — властно отрезал он. — Грядет буря, Уотсон, грядет буря. 

Нам пришлось предпринять ряд необходимых в нашем положении мер предосторожности, чтобы в сохранности добраться до вокзала. Однако, пока Холмс гримировал меня и подбирал подходящее облачение, мы потеряли время и опоздали на экспресс. Холмс не унывал: мы могли позволить себе заказать экстренный поезд. 

Мы встретились с директором ливерпульского вокзала нужной нам линии, и Холмс на ломаном английском объяснил ему, что мы должны непременно прибыть в Париж до лунного затмения. Выслушав нашу просьбу, директор — джентльмен средних лет с живым энергичным лицом — потер переносицу и ответил, что ему очень жаль, но заказ второго экстренного поезда невозможен. Однако он попробует договориться с джентльменом, заказавшим первый. Сам джентльмен и его спутник заняли купе первого класса для некурящих; возможно, они не будут возражать, если уважаемые служители культа займут свободное купе. Директор лично отправился вести переговоры, поскольку джентльмены уже сидели в своем купе и ожидали отправления. Мы с Холмсом взволнованно мерили шагами платформу, причем я слегка прихрамывал, а Холмс незаметно наблюдал за окнами купе первого класса. На мгновение в одном из окон мелькнуло чье-то лицо, по всей видимости знакомое Холмсу, поскольку он нахмурился и стал напряженно смотреть в другую сторону. Я не успел разглядеть пассажиров поезда: на окна спустили плотные занавески. 

Спустя долгие минуты ожидания директор вернулся, и по его опечаленному лицу мы поняли, что законным путем нам немедленно в Париж не уехать. Джентльмены отказались делить свой экстренный с кем-то другим. Я предложил лично переговорить с пассажирами, но Холмс подал мне знак, и мы, выразив свою признательность директору, сделали вид, что смирились с неизбежностью и удалились. 

— Мы во что бы то ни стало должны ехать этим поездом, — тихо прошептал мне Холмс. 

— В таком случае вернемся на вокзал со второго входа, — предложил я. — Поедем в багажном вагоне, а кондуктору предложим деньги. В крайнем случае придется его оглушить. 

Так мы и поступили. Забрались в багажный вагон со стороны противоположной платформы и стали ждать кондуктора, но при его появлении Холмс дал мне знак не высовываться и дождаться, когда он уйдет. 

После того, как поезд тронулся, а кондуктор ушел, Холмс предложил навестить несговорчивых джентльменов в их купе. К счастью для нас, нанятый нашими невольными попутчиками поезд имел пульмановское строение и коридор. Иначе нам бы всю дорогу пришлось провести в багажном вагоне, а перейти в свободное купе посчастливилось бы только на какой-нибудь ночной остановке. Кондуктор, показавшийся Холмсу ненадежным, вероятно, находился у машиниста, поскольку нам на пути он не попался. Дверь в купе первого класса для некурящих оказалась незаперта. Едва мы закрыли за собой дверь, сидевшие у окна джентльмены наставили на нас свои револьверы. Лицо одного из них — коренастого, загорелого — показалось мне смутно знакомым, второй — высокий и темноволосый — оказался тем самым знакомым Холмса. По крайней мере, он смотрел прямо на Холмса и его оружие было нацелено Холмсу в сердце. 

— Весьма любезно с вашей стороны вот так явиться, — с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением произнес высокий. — Я сдам вас властям на первой же остановочной станции. В Манчестере. Превосходный грим, я впечатлен вашей сменой ролей. Если бы вы были один, возможно, я бы вас не узнал, но… 

Он бросил острый взгляд на меня. 

— Рад наконец познакомиться с вами, господин драматург. 

Холмс поднял руки, и я сделал то же самое. 

— Невероятная удача, что я увидел ваше лицо в окне, — сказал Холмс, пристально глядя на него. — В ваших интересах прежде выслушать меня, а уж потом решать, что со мной делать, мистер Мориарти. 

Так вот он какой, Мориарти, подумал я. Целеустремленный, хладнокровный. В его голосе было слишком много иронии для одного человека. 

— О, вас с превеликим удовольствием выслушают в Скотланд-Ярде или даже в Специальном Отделе, и вашего друга хирурга — тоже. Выслушают и вздернут, или нет, сомневаюсь, вы же ключ к замку, которым можно отпереть хотя бы одну ячейку Реставрационистов. Я бы попросил вас не делать резких движений, доктор. Мистер Моран — отличный стрелок. 

Он каким-то образом сообразил, что я собирался вытащить ножи или револьвер; лично я и сам до конца не был уверен, к чему именно потянулась моя рука. Но именно в этот момент он произнес имя, и меня озарила вспышка воспоминания. 

— Не может быть! — воскликнул я, обращаясь к спутнику Мориарти. — Вы майор Себастиан Моран из N-ского полка! Помните меня? Я доктор Джон Уотсон из Б-ского. Я слышал о ране, нанесенной вам тварью Хрустального озера. Я тоже был ранен в тех пещерах, но мне повезло больше: свою рану я получил от человека, и нога пока еще слушается меня. 

Рука Морана, держащая меня на мушке, не дрогнула, но на лице его промелькнула тень сомнения. 

— Мне несказанно жаль, что мы встретились в столь… острых обстоятельствах, — промолвил майор. — Как видите, моя рука вполне зажила, слава Королеве Виктории. Вы не представите мне вашего спутника? Я однажды имел честь быть ему представленным, но до сих пор не знаю, как его зовут на самом деле. 

Я бросил на Холмса вопрошающий взгляд, он чуть заметно кивнул. 

— Мистер Шерлок Холмс, майор Себастиан Моран. 

Я наблюдал за Мориарти. При звуках имени Холмса рука его чуть дрогнула, но револьвер он не опустил. 

Холмс слегка поклонился Морану и вдруг неожиданно для нас всех издал странный звук, заставивший и меня, и Морана вспомнить Афганистан. Это было нечто среднее между гулким барабанным боем, мерзким жужжанием огромной мухи величиной со Вселенную и вкрадчивым певучим шепотом с далеких звезд. Я похолодел, у меня зазвенело в ушах. Мориарти перестал улыбаться, и тень легла на его лицо. Холмс стоял с серьезным видом, я никогда не видел его таким раньше. 

— Я вижу, вы слышали подобное прежде, хотя и не были в Афганистане. Возможно, во снах, которые вас беспокоят в последнее время? Вы должны меня выслушать, мистер Мориарти, это вопрос вашей жизни и жизни вашего разума.

Мориарти опустил револьвер, и его друг сделал то же самое. Знаком Мориарти предложил нам сесть. Я думал, что Холмс сядет рядом с Мориарти, но он предпочел держать его в поле зрения и сел рядом с Мораном. Едва мы устроились таким образом и собрались начать трудные переговоры, раздался стук в дверь. Это был кондуктор, который зашел проверить, все ли в порядке у джентльменов. Нам некуда было спрятаться, так что мы снова притворились сектантами, причем я натянул на лицо шарф, а Холмс вошел в роль, и его лицо изменилось до неузнаваемости. При виде нас кондуктор остолбенел и попросил разъяснений. Он был уверен, что поезд заказал именно мистер Мориарти, об итальянских джентльменах у него сведений не было. Мориарти подарил ему вымученную улыбку и поспешил уверить, что произошла ошибка: в последнюю минуту он внял просьбе начальника вокзала и взял в свой поезд несчастных сектантов. Как он ни уговаривал их занять соседнее купе, они предпочли не мешать и оставаться в багажном вагоне, но когда почувствовали неудобство, то попросились к ним. Он произнес этот бред так вдохновенно, что даже я поверил, что так все и было. Кондуктор окинул нас недоверчивым взглядом, но у него не было причин не доверять Мориарти, и он сделал вид, что объяснения его устраивают. 

— До Манчестера остановок не будет, — предупредил он и собирался было уйти и оставить нас в покое, но вспомнил о билетах. Холмс на ломаном английском стал убиваться, что не успел приобрести билеты, и подал ему пачку новеньких банкнот, и я заметил, что он сунул в эту пачку вырванный из записной книжки листок. Кондуктор удалился, Холмс запер дверь на щеколду и снова стал Холмсом, а я убрал с лица шарф. 

— Я слушаю вас, — кивнул Холмсу Мориарти. Я разглядывал его со смесью любопытства и восхищения, ведь Холмс так часто о нем говорил в самых изысканных выражениях. Лицо Мориарти было слишком красивым для мужчины и англичанина, но вряд ли Холмса привлекла в нем внешность. 

— Давайте поделимся информацией, — предложил Холмс. — Если вы торопитесь в Париж, стало быть, вы всерьез восприняли мои слова и наконец связали убийства Охотника с… заговором против Короны. 

Мориарти тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я не понимаю, какой еще информацией я должен с вами поделиться. В прошлый раз вам было недостаточно? 

Я насторожился. Холмс не рассказывал мне о том, что встречался с Мориарти. Но мне нетрудно было восстановить в памяти, каким расслабленным он вернулся из турецких бань. По взгляду Морана я понял, что он тоже думает над этими словами и они его встревожили. 

Холмс пожал плечами. 

— Вы рассказали мне не все, что вам поведал профессор Реймонд. Я, разумеется, восстановил картину, как сумел. Но мне не хватает части мозаики. Возможно, важной части. 

— Я поделюсь с вами информацией, если вы поделитесь со мной. 

— Я за этим и пришел. У нас не осталось времени на развлечения. Затмение приближается. 

— Тогда первый вопрос. Что же мне угрожает, по вашему мнению? 

— Неименуемый. 

Мы все невольно вздрогнули, услышав это имя. Нельзя было произносить настоящее имя той твари, что скрывалась за ним, это было бы равносильно призыву. Призванная, она бы сожрала назвавшего ее имя, высосала бы, как сочный персик, и оставила бы косточку и сморщенную кожу. Мориарти не мигая смотрел на Холмса и силился что-то сказать. Наконец он переборол отвращение: 

— Вы с ума сошли? 

— Осенний ритуал ключа состоится в Париже во время лунного затмения. И вас там очень ждут. 

— Это я знаю. Ритуал будет остановлен, для этого задействованы силы английской и французской полиции. Мое личное присутствие необходимо по причине некоторых тайных знаний, которыми располагаю только я. Королева не заинтересована в земном воплощении этой вселенской сущности, поскольку оно угрожает безопасности Империи. Почему вас это волнует, мистер Шерлок Холмс? 

— Меня это волнует, потому что вы — ключевое звено этой цепи, мистер Мориарти. И коли вы действительно располагаете нужными сведениями, то вам известно, насколько все серьезно и что вам предстоит пережить. Мы должны сделать это до того, как прибудем в Манчестер. Вы можете выбрать, кто из нас больше подходит. 

— Подходит для чего? — настороженно спросил майор. 

Мориарти лукаво усмехнулся и покачал головой: 

— Вы снова говорите загадками вместо того, чтобы поделиться информацией. Почему я не удивлен? 

— Отнюдь. Вы знаете о жертвах Охотника, хотя этим делом не занимались. Заметили что-то особенное? 

— Все жертвы были учеными, холостяками, обладали высоким интеллектом. Некоторые из них принимали как должное нормальный, сложившийся веками миропорядок, некоторые только делали вид. Ничего особенного. 

— И еще все жертвы были девственниками, — сказал Холмс. 

Мориарти холодно улыбнулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что частная жизнь жертв не входит в сферу его интересов. Холмс продолжил: 

— Да, Твари из Бездны предпочитают юных девственниц, но ни одна юная девственница не сможет вместить то существо, что обитает в ином измерении Парижских катакомб. Безумие передается всем по-разному. Человек, который прежде встречался с подобными тварями, имеет иммунитет. Поэтому мистер Моран легко оправился от потрясения, а остальные жертвы погибли бы, даже если бы приняли противоядие. Это создание заперто в ином измерении, но его служители живут среди людей и сейчас как никогда сильны. Вы читали старые газеты, искали упоминания в Королевском Архиве, вы все знаете и без меня. Вы не знали, что вы — тот замок, в который эта тварь вставит ключ. Следовательно, выбор у вас невелик: или вы станете вместилищем его духа, или сделаете свое тело непригодным для ритуала. Для этого… 

— Достаточно, — перебил Мориарти почти раздраженно; впрочем, он прекрасно владел собой. — Это какой-то абсурд, я отказываюсь в этом участвовать. Даже если вы и правы, должен быть другой выход, как избежать подобного исхода. 

— Другого выхода нет. Охотник убил всех потенциальных претендентов на главную роль в ритуале. Вы единственный, кто выжил. Им даже не нужно вас искать, вы сами мчитесь на свидание. После того как оно получит ваше тело, ваш разум будет выброшен в другое измерение, а оно получит земное воплощение. Вы знаете, что я прав, потому что видите сны о нем, слышите, как стучат барабаны. Оно готовит вас к ритуалу. У вас есть его знак, не правда ли? 

Мориарти посмотрел на него как на единственного в мире человека с мозгами, затем взгляд его прояснился и он медленно проговорил: 

— Да, я вижу сны. И слышу барабаны. Но если бы дело Охотника было связано… 

— Ну что же, очевидно, вас нисколько не удивляет, что вам, лучшему детективу в Альбионе, не поручили заняться делом Охотника, и более того: в то время, как об этом писали все газеты, вас отвлекли другим делом. Несмотря на то, что вас лично это коснулось: на вас совершили покушение, ваш друг пострадал. 

Когда Мориарти нарушил тишину, в его голосе была вселенская усталость. 

— Мистер Холмс, я хорошо знаком с уголовной хроникой за прошлые века, и, в отличие от вас, мне было дозволено ознакомиться и с секретными данными по этим делам. Во-первых, ни разу ритуал не был завершен удачно, и в том заслуга не только ваших друзей Реставрационистов, но и Короны. Во-вторых, ни в одном случае для ритуала не выбирали жертву по признаку, о котором вы говорите. Высокий интеллект — да, преданность правящей династии и лояльное отношение к Великим Древним — возможно, но необязательно, ученость и аскетизм — да. О том, занимались или не занимались эти мужчины теми сексуальными практиками, о которых вы говорите, не сказано ни слова ни в официальных полицейских отчетах, ни в отчетах для Королевы. 

Холмс расхохотался. Если бы его сейчас увидел кондуктор нашего поезда, то никогда бы не поверил в его маскарад: мрачному сектанту не пристало быть таким жизнерадостным. Но Холмс быстро взял себя в руки, и, когда опять заговорил, тон его был насмешливым, но лишь немного. Его снисхождение к мистеру Мориарти не знало меры. 

— Естественно, нет. И тем не менее я прав. А теперь вспомните, что у вас действительно есть мозг, и объясните мне, почему в ваших Архивах нет ничего об этом. 

— Возможно, потому, что на этот раз вы ошибаетесь? — Себастиан Моран обладал железными нервами, но, похоже, они сдали. Видимо, мистер Мориарти значил для него больше, чем он сам себе мог в том признаться. Его гневный взгляд продырявил бы Холмса насквозь, он был готов вскинуть ружье по первому же слову. Мориарти усмирил его легким движением руки. 

— Ну что же, должен признать, что в пользу вашей невообразимо нелогичной версии говорят некоторые факты. Есть сведения о выживших после неудачно проведенных ритуалов, и, возможно, сведения правдивые, хотя эти люди и скончались некоторое время спустя в сумасшедшем доме. Мне известно о двух подобных случаях. Один из этих людей был школьным учителем, второй — ученым с мировым именем. Оба они твердили как заведенные, что ключ не подходит к замку после иного ключа. Возможно, это была метафора того, о чем вы говорите. Но я бы очень удивился, если бы это действительно имело значение. Существо захватывает не столько тело, сколько разум, и, если верить свидетельству бывшего служителя его Храма, оно не способно проникнуть в наш мир в собственной оболочке, поскольку обладает значительными размерами. Именно поэтому для его воплощения необходим аватар, обладающий определенными характеристиками. Но вот что говорит против вашей версии: оно считается божеством извращения и развращенности, и было бы логично предположить, что наиболее предпочтительным сосудом для него стал бы скорее человек, практикующий анальное сношение, чем человек, избегающий этой и прочих сексуальных практик с лицами своего пола. Впрочем, я вспомнил, что читал протоколы вскрытия тел, вернее того, что оставалось от тел. Никак не могу вспомнить, были ли там упоминания о повреждениях такого рода… Должно быть, я не придал этому значения. 

Холмс слушал его с тем же мечтательным выражением на бледном лице, с которым предавался меланхолии после посещения турецких бань. 

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, но продолжайте. У нас есть еще немного времени на незначительные детали. 

Моран изящно выругался на неизвестном мне языке. Мне показалось, что нам всем не хватает мозгов. И воздуха. Я попросил Мориарти открыть окно, и он открыл, отдернув занавеску. Несмотря на день, за окном было багрово-черное зарево, поезд окутывала призрачная зеленая дымка. Мориарти закрыл и окно и занавеску. Руки его дрожали, словно он увидел что-то, что являлось ему в кошмарах. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что Дворцу выгодно скрывать как само существование Неименуемого, так и истинные способы возможности его… проникновения в наш мир. Потому что, вопреки заявлению Королевы и ее прямому приказу, препятствовать ему в этом никто не собирается: он такой же Великий Древний, как и Королева, и имеет право занять свое законное место в мире людей. Правильно ли я вас понял? 

Холмс покачал головой. 

— Вы ошиблись в главном. Вы, с вашим доступом к Архиву, не могли не заметить, с какими искажениями в газетах подавалась информация о предыдущих сериях убийств, предшествующих Осеннему ритуалу ключа. Эти убийства не связаны, так официально заявлял Скотланд-Ярд. Одного ученого утопили вместе с тысячей других людей во время увеселительного круиза и представили смерть как несчастный случай. Этот ученый состоял в секте Неименуемого и по всем признакам подходил на роль сосуда, но по счастливой случайности не дожил до нужного дня. Другие были убиты разными способами в самых неожиданных местах, «виновных» зачастую находили — ими оказывались люди с самого дна, неспособные связать два слова. Как жалкий нищий, который от пьянства не мог налить себе стакан дешевого пива, мог мастерски распотрошить профессора-затворника с мировым именем в другом конце города в охраняемом доме? Но его нашли там, в состоянии, близком к помешательству, рядом с телом. Он не мог пояснить, как он здесь оказался и почему на его одежде кровь. Его казнили, не утруждая правосудие судебной защитой. 

— Я знаю об этом случае, — перебил Мориарти. — Ваш нищий полностью признался в содеянном, на момент преступления он был одурманен «Порошком Джекилла», что подтвердил судебный врач, и раньше он работал мясником. У профессора был период ухода от затворничества: он давал открытый прием, почему же убийца не мог войти в дом? 

— Потому что прием был закрытым. Но если бы прием и был открытым, сомневаюсь, что туда пускали пьяниц в грязном платье. При задержании мой нищий заявил, что его чем-то опоили в кабаке, где он ошивался. Возможно, ему подсыпали и порошок, но факт в том, что убийство все равно совершил не он. Он не держал топор в руках двадцать лет, у него постоянно дрожали руки, никаким «Порошком Джекилла» не снять такой запор души. Но уже после задержания он признался. Я присутствовал на казни и видел, как его выносили к виселице. Полагаю, его сломанные ноги отчетливо свидетельствовали о причине перемены показаний. 

— Старые навыки сложно забыть. Это дело не стоит тех выводов, которые вы о нем делаете на основании всего лишь показаний убийцы. Факт убийства налицо, улики даже не косвенные. Конечно, убийца хотел выгородить себя, поэтому разыграл помешательство. Возможно, он не держался на ногах от страха. 

— Да, убийство было тщательно спланировано. И преступника подобрали удачно, даже изучили его биографию. Я беседовал с теми, кто лично знал и убийцу, и жертву. Именно поэтому я привел данный пример; если бы я не был в нем уверен, то подобрал бы другой. Так вот, убийств было немного, всегда пять, и всегда на месте убийства находился какой-нибудь несчастный. Что до последней жатвы, то вашей Королеве было выгодно уничтожить все потенциальные сосуды чужими руками. Враги Короны хотят ввергнуть мир в хаос и убивают бесконечно преданных ей подданных! Никто бы не связал эти смерти с грядущим ритуалом ключа. Существование Охотника выгодно для Королевы, вот почему вас к этому делу не привлекли. А может быть, они боялись, что вы его вычислите. Если бы вы пали жертвой отравителей, во Дворце никто не стал бы вас оплакивать. И я не удивлюсь, если тот галлюциногенный яд поставлялся напрямую из Дворца, от лучших королевских химиков, и он лишь имитирован под Восток. Вот какой общественный строй вы поддерживаете, мой дорогой мистер Мориарти. 

Мориарти выслушал его речь, барабаня пальцами по столу. На руках у него были черные перчатки под цвет пальто. В купе было душно. Почему он не снял перчатки, отстраненно подумал я. И когда же они закончат дежурные упражнения в остроумии и нагромождении доказательств? 

— То есть, по-вашему, Королева не хочет, чтобы оно проникло в мир? — спросил Мориарти чуть менее уверенно. 

— Именно так. Оно древнее и сильнее Королевы, с чего бы Королеве желать собственного падения? Вам позволили прочесть Ритуальные книги, чтобы вы могли сорвать ритуал. Вы ведь за этим отправились в Париж? 

— Да. Но если Королева знает, что я потенциальный сосуд, тогда почему мне никто не препятствует? Ведь я отправляюсь непосредственно на место призыва Неименуемого и несомненно попаду в руки служителей его культа. 

— Вы не доберетесь до места. И тут мы снова возвращаемся к Охотнику. Он ждет вас, и вашей Королеве об этом известно. Но поскольку, — Холмс взглянул на часы, — мы уже проехали шахты, видимо, планы изменились и вас просто застрелят в Манчестере, или вы уйдете на дно вместе с пароходом до Парижа. 

— Вы думаете, что поезд собирались отправить в шахту? Стало быть, кондуктор в сговоре с Охотником? 

— Кондуктор, или машинист, или они оба, — кто-то подал знак Охотнику, и он пока передумал убивать вас. Я просил у него время через кондуктора, и он мне его дал. 

Мориарти усмехнулся. 

— Стало быть, вы беспокоитесь обо мне, приносите себя в жертву обстоятельствам. И чтобы сохранить мне жизнь, готовы даже меня трахнуть, хотя вы равнодушны к занятиям такого рода и не склонны к извращениям? Или вас беспокоит, что станет с человечеством? 

Он сказал это очень спокойно, а в глазах его плескалась ярость. Холмс же был спокоен по-настоящему. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я ответил вам на этот вопрос прямо и в присутствии свидетелей, в том числе в присутствии вашего друга? 

— Да, я хочу, чтобы вы ответили. 

Они пожирали друг друга глазами долгие секунды драгоценного времени, и Холмс был вынужден произнести вслух то, о чем я догадывался и сам: 

— Я не стану разубеждать вас в том, что вы себе надумали, потому что да, я хочу вас, как вы сами могли убедиться во время нашей последней встречи. Но поразмыслите вот над чем: вряд ли я бы хотел, чтобы это произошло в таких стесненных обстоятельствах. И уж конечно, я не стал бы делать вам такое предложение при свидетелях, если бы дело касалось только моих желаний. К тому же вы вольны выбирать: любой из нас сделает это ради вашего и нашего спасения. 

На лице Морана застыло выражение такого страдания, что я невольно нащупал свои ножи. 

— Неименуемый никогда не покидал свое измерение дольше чем на долю секунды, ни одно смертное тело не может вынести его тяжести, девственник этот человек или нет, — после паузы произнес Мориарти сквозь зубы. 

Мне показалось, что вслед за этим отчаянным выпадом последует новый виток доказательств, но Холмс меня удивил. Он очень медленно и с достоинством извлек из кармана тот омерзительный манускрипт из человеческой кожи и подал его Мориарти. 

— Возможно, это вас убедит, если слова бессильны. 

Мориарти изучал документ молча, затем бросил на стол. Ему явно захотелось помыть руки, хотя на них были перчатки и он не коснулся этой мерзости голой кожей. 

— Я был уверен, что записи этого ритуала не сохранились, что его служители передают его из уст в уста, но… В таком случае приступим незамедлительно. Ритуал требует непосредственного присутствия третьих лиц? 

Холмс покачал головой: нет. 

— Доктора? Чтобы он мог засвидетельствовать, что контакт действительно осуществлен? 

Избранник моего друга был таким угнетающе серьезным, что я едва не прослезился от умиления. Что до Холмса, то его терпению я мог только позавидовать. 

— Самого факта будет достаточно. Вы убедитесь уже в процессе. Барабанный бой затихнет, зеленая дорога исчезнет, небо прояснится. 

— Господа, я прошу вас оставить нас, — обратился Мориарти ко мне и к майору. — И ни в коем случае не уходите от дверей с той стороны. 

Майор коротко кивнул и вышел первым, я же, прежде чем уйти, порылся в саквояже и сунул Холмсу в руку пузырек. 

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, — шепнул я на прощание. Мой друг с трудом скрыл волнение и лишь улыбнулся мне как-то жалко и растерянно. 

**Ритуал ключа**

Двери закрылись. 

Они наконец-то оставили нас наедине. Мориарти сидел неподвижно, сложив руки на коленях, он не торопился приступать к делу. Возможно, его впечатлила моя излишняя откровенность. Я и сам был не рад, но было бы глупо отрицать очевидное: естественно, я хотел им обладать, но не так, наскоро, без долгих прелюдий, и уж точно не в трясущемся вагоне. Впрочем, ход поезда существенно замедлился, очевидно кондуктор (Макферсон, если судить по метке на его форме) внял моей просьбе. И если никакой местный поезд не врежется в экстренный на полной скорости из-за разногласий в расписании, то шанс прибыть в Париж живыми есть. Пока. 

Я легонько кашлянул для привлечения внимания. Мне не терпелось разрушить его иллюзии относительно Королевы.

— Я должен показать вам еще один документ, прежде чем мы начнем. Но даже не знаю, с чего начать. 

— Я знаю, с чего начать! — он даже не пытался скрыть свое раздражение под маской безразличия. — Я догадывался, что вы за мной следили. Но каким образом вы могли узнать о моей частной жизни? Не помню, чтобы писал вам об этом в письмах. Или вы поняли в то время, как… 

Он прикусил губу и уставился в лежавший перед ним манускрипт. Нет, пока он будет в таком взвинченном состоянии, я ничего не смогу сделать. Мне придется еще полчаса убеждать его в чистоте моих намерений, и время будет потеряно. Мориарти был прав: я действительно следил за ним, однако столь личные подробности не имели для меня значения, пока не начали представлять угрозу для него и других людей. Нельзя сказать, что у меня не было собственных соображений на этот счет: я считал его замкнутым и далеким от проявлений привязанности к кому бы то ни было, исключая разве что его друга-майора. Он казался мне холодным и отстраненным, погруженным в свой мир, в котором не было места ни духовным связям, ни физическим удовольствиям, так как они отвлекали бы его от работы. Наше небольшое приключение в турецких банях просто подтвердило мою теорию. 

Мне ничего не оставалось, как сказать правду. 

— Я ничего не знал. Есть вещи, недоступные человеку, но доступные иным формам жизни. Оно входит в ваши сны по зеленой дороге, и ему известно о вас больше, чем вам самим. Оно указало на вас в числе прочих, оно оставило на вас знак, незаметный, тайный, который можно увидеть, если смотреть в правильном направлении. Возможно, в числе его служителей есть тайные агенты Королевы, которые и передали информацию Охотнику. Если бы на вас не совершили покушение, я бы не знал об этой стороне вашей частной жизни. Вы верите мне? 

Мориарти еле заметно кивнул. Что же, этот порог мы перешагнули. 

— Я вижу этот документ, вижу, что он подлинный, но никак не могу поверить в то, что это происходит со мной. Так что давайте быстрее это сделаем, пока я не передумал. 

— Зачем вы согласились? 

Он пожал плечами. 

— Этого же будет достаточно для ваших не-друзей. 

Я ничего не ответил. Мориарти не боялся смерти. Отправь Охотник под откос наш поезд, он бы даже не выглянул из окна. Что до иной угрозы — все было не так просто. Мориарти считал возвращение Великих Древних благом для человечества, но то создание, чье имя не называлось даже среди них, принесло бы в мир только зло, и он понимал это. 

— Это единственный способ проверить вашу правоту, — неохотно сказал Мориарти. — Если оно перестанет воспринимать меня как сосуд, барабаны заглохнут, зеленая дорога исчезнет, и… я устал от этого. 

Он снял перчатку с правой руки и показал мне ладонь с уродливым знаком, багровым, словно выжженным на коже: полуглаз, полурот. Когда я целовал его руки во время нашей последней встречи, этот знак еще не был заметен, но по мере приближения полнолуния он становился все более четким. Я и без прямых доказательств был уверен, что он отмечен Неименуемым, этим жестом он просто выразил мне доверие. 

— Если мы все сделаем по инструкции, все так и будет, — заверил его я. 

Мориарти вздрогнул и натянул назад перчатку. По инструкции ему нужно не просто испытать боль от совокупления (что было несложно в его случае), но и получить удовольствие, и он не знал, как это совместить. Я тоже не знал, но я знал, как немного облегчить боль. 

Я стер с лица грим и начал раздеваться. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на меня и освободился от верхней одежды, аккуратно сложил ее на соседнем сидении. Затем он начал расстегивать сорочку и остановился на полпути, что-то вспомнив. 

— А тот раз не считается? Тогда, после бань, я имею в виду. Это, несомненно, был секс. 

— Нет. Там не было проникновения. 

Он с обреченным видом снял брюки, рубашка так и осталась полурасстегнутой, в сочетании с перчаткой и голыми ногами это смотрелось почти трогательно. Я протянул ему пузырек, оставленный мне Уотсоном. 

— Это облегчит боль. Если хотите, я сделаю все сам. Главное, расслабьтесь и дышите размеренно. 

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — как-то слишком спокойно сказал он и, расстелив на бархатном сидении первого класса полотенце, занялся, наконец, делом. Его решимость была так тверда, что он не издал ни звука во время неприятной процедуры. Мне показалось, что ему не очень удобно делать это левой рукой: на правой была перчатка, и ей он опирался на спинку сидения. Когда он закончил, то передал мне пузырек. Мне подготовка не требовалась, но для собственного успокоения я поласкал себя, чтобы член встал полностью. Так же мне было нужно облегчить скольжение, так что я возблагодарил моего друга Уотсона за то, что он взял с собой свое дивное снадобье. Хотя причины, побудившие его это сделать, пока что оставались для меня тайной. 

Мориарти следил за моими приготовлениями со свойственным ему мрачным любопытством. Он ждал моих инструкций, и я попросил его лечь на спину. В идеале нужно было подложить под бедра подушку, за неимением подушки подошел мой свернутый запасной плащ. 

Я вошел в него медленно, и сопротивление его тела было таким же сильным, как и до этого сопротивление его духа. Впрочем, мне доставляло извращенное удовольствие преодолевать и то, и другое, но я не мог быть вполне доволен, пока ему было только больно. В прошлый раз он не оттолкнул меня, и я многое себе навоображал с тех пор. Хотел он меня или нет, но тогда ему понравилось. Я продолжил двигаться, стараясь погружаться постепенно, без резких толчков. Он прикусил руку в перчатке и вдруг сделал над собой усилие и подался мне навстречу. Ему было неудобно, больно, и он хотел закончить быстрее. Я придержал его за плечи: он был слишком напряжен. Дальше будет только хуже. 

Я вынул из него член и сел. Он непонимающе уставился на меня. 

— Пожалуйста, постарайтесь расслабиться, — прошептал я. — Я чувствую себя палачом. И снимите перчатку. 

Мориарти облизнул пересохшие губы и снял перчатку, снова обнажив уродливый знак. 

— Вы обращаетесь со мной чрезмерно аккуратно,— пробормотал он. — Но я из плоти и крови, как вы могли заметить. 

Вместо ответа я снова увлек его на обитое бархатом сидение и поцеловал в плотно сжатые губы. Он вернул поцелуй и бережно погладил меня по спине, и я почувствовал легкое жжение от его метки. Его прикосновение вызвало во мне сладкую дрожь и восхитительное ощущение сближения. Он перестал быть жертвой, отданной мне на заклание, и я полностью убедился в том, что он состоит из плоти и крови. Мы продолжили целоваться, одновременно я забирался руками под его рубашку и наслаждался приятной гладкостью его кожи. Он несколько неумело пытался отвечать на мои ласки, и для меня его касания были блаженством. То, что случилось между нами потом, было больше похоже на страсть, чем на холодное следование древним инструкциям. Поцелуи помогли справиться с витающим в воздухе напряжением, и возбуждение, переданное нами друг другу, стало естественным. Когда я уверился в том, что Мориарти достаточно расслабился, то вошел в него снова, и на этот раз он не сжался в комок боли, и, хотя ему было нелегко отдать контроль, он не мешал мне двигаться в своем ритме. Я знал, что причиняю сильную боль его телу, но, как он потом сказал, он перестал обращать на это внимание, потому что душа его в те мгновения была охвачена счастьем и радостью, и это уравновесило боль в полном соответствии с ритуалом. 

Прошло еще немного времени, и купе приобрело прежний вид. Лишние вещи были убраны, мы были одеты, сидели рядом, и наши пальцы были переплетены. Я поднял занавески и смотрел, как рассеивается зеленая дорога под колесами поезда. Мориарти смотрел на свою ладонь, с которой постепенно сходила багровая отметина. Его взгляд был ясным и спокойным, и я не спрашивал его о барабанах. Мы сидели неподвижно и не торопились рассеивать туман любви, что поглотил наш рассудок во время вынужденного сближения. Все закончилось для Ритуала ключа, а для нас все только начиналось. 

Я нарушил таинство первым. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы вспомнили, что еще говорил профессор Реймонд. Вы не все мне рассказали. 

— Не стоит верить в те бредни, что он говорил. Он называл себя последним, но после него было убито еще трое. Всего было семь смертей и одно покушение. 

— Их убили, чтобы замести следы. Как это делалось во время всех предыдущих Осенних ритуалов. Жертв всегда было больше, чем избранных богом. Но, разумеется, жертвы не были случайными. Вам известно, чем занимался Реймонд? 

— Он передал мне информацию, которую собирался сообщить вам? 

— Да. 

Мориарти вздохнул. 

— Ну что же. Он, как, думаю, вам известно, тайно занимался теорией обмена разумов. Он не афишировал свои открытия, но яд оказал на его мозг влияние… не знаю, как объяснить, человек начинает говорить о вещах, которые доселе скрывал. Он собирался провести заведомо обреченный на неудачу эксперимент с полукровкой Древнего и головоногим моллюском. 

Гениально. Разум Древнего уничтожил бы тело моллюска, как мозг моллюска — тело Древнего. Я сдержал свою радость, потому что понимал: со смертью профессора эти исследования потеряны для человечества, как и другие, не менее смелые. 

— Наверняка все его наработки уже уничтожены, — скучающим тоном произнес я. — Что еще он сказал? 

— Если вы будете так любезны продемонстрировать мне, как именно вам в прошлый раз помогли его слова, я отвечу. 

— Это пустяки, но если вам так угодно. Реймонд описал вас как Ползучего из Египта, и я сделал вывод, что перед самой смертью он увидел ваше возможное будущее: вы должны были стать или посланником какого-то доселе не воплощенного в мире Древнего, или его воплощением. Ужас был так велик, что Реймонд предпочел умереть, а не принять противоядие и жить с этим знанием. Стало быть, скорее второе. Если честно, я думал в другом направлении, но, получив новые сведения, докопался до Осеннего ритуала ключа. 

— Я понимаю, что вы предположили. 

Мориарти смиловался и рассказал мне все, что утаил во время нашей незабываемой встречи в турецких банях. Потом он сказал, что не знает, как ему поступить со мной и «хромым доктором». Он обязан сдать нас властям, но я спас его разум и он в долгу передо мной. Он понимает, что я откажусь от спасения, если доктор будет передан в руки полиции Манчестера. Я подтвердил его опасения и предложил поступить так, как ему угодно. 

— Зачем вы написали мне в письме о том, что именно меня выдало, — вдруг сказал он. — Про трубку и расценки. Вы же прекрасно знали, кто я такой. 

— Мы оба с вами занимались детективной деятельностью, я просто хотел вам помочь. Вам помогли мои замечания?

— Да. 

Он попытался выдернуть руку из моей, но я задержал его. 

— Мне жаль, что я причинил вам боль, — сказал я, с сожалением отпуская его руку. Он посмотрел на меня как-то странно, и в этом новом взгляде не было насмешки. 

— Я рад, что это сделали вы и что тогда… 

Стук колес заглушил его слова, но взгляд сказал мне намного больше. 

**На этой стороне**

Пока мы с Уотсоном ждали за дверью, минуты текли как черная слизь, с которой мы столкнулись во время одного расследования моего друга. Я не отводил взгляда от часов и пытался прислушиваться к шорохам за дверью, однако превосходная звукоизоляция лишила меня возможности сохранять контроль над ситуацией. Минуло всего сорок минут, и эти сорок минут я места себе не находил, и мне до жути хотелось перейти в купе для курящих и курить, курить, курить, но я не мог оставить свой пост. 

Я вспомнил, каким мой дорогой Джеймс вернулся тогда на нашу квартиру, и я подумал тогда, что он влюбился, но и представить себе не мог, что объектом его страсти (зачатков которой у него ранее не наблюдалось) станет не стройный юный банщик, а актер-анархист. Мысленно сравнивая себя с Шерлоком Холмсом, я находил в нем все больше привлекательных черт. Да, этот человек был достоин особенного отношения со стороны моего друга. Он знал, на что идет, тайком пробравшись в наш экстренный поезд. Он был решительно настроен на спасение человека, который вел на него охоту, от участи более ужасной, чем смерть. Он был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради этого, а может, и чем-то посерьезнее. Как и все люди, которые знают о любви не понаслышке, я разглядел в нем и сожаление, когда Джеймс выбрал его, и одновременно… что это было? Я знал. Но как объяснить словами? 

Наконец мы вернулись в купе. Мой друг был бледен и собран, он одарил меня своей обычной улыбкой, и я понял, что напрасно волновался. Холмс был задумчив и смотрел вроде бы в окно, но искоса поглядывал на Мориарти, ясное дело. 

Мы с доктором оказались предоставленными друг другу и вспоминали Афганистан. Доктор сказал, что Специальный Отдел не церемонится с Реставрационистами: до них доходили некоторые слухи об экспериментах на людях, подобных тем, что происходили в пещерах Афганистана. Мой друг на этих словах бросил быстрый нервный взгляд на Холмса, но продолжил хранить молчание. Они молчали друг о друге, мы понимали и не мешали им. 

Прежде чем поезд встал, Холмс и Уотсон снова стали итальянскими сектантами с распятиями, но не торопились лишать нас своего общества. 

В Манчестере к нам в купе зашли двое посетителей. Первым был удивительного вида старик: его седая борода спускалась почти до колен, а одежда переливалась перламутром, словно жемчуг или раковина. Холмс попросил Мориарти показать старику правую руку (которая была совершенно обычной), после чего старик кивнул и вышел. Никто его не задерживал. Я не видел, чтобы он проходил мимо окон, в которые ярко светило темное солнце. 

Вторым посетителем был заросший двухдневной щетиной полицейский инспектор, на платформе его ждали крепкие молодцы. Он спросил у Мориарти, кто кроме майора Морана, то есть меня, сопровождает его. Ему дали телеграмму о том, что мы покинули Ливерпуль вдвоем. 

Мориарти спокойно объяснил, что эти джентльмены попали в стесненные обстоятельства и он позволил им ехать в своем купе. Помимо прочего он сказал, что их в Париже ждет дело государственной важности. 

— Значит, это была ложная тревога? — спросил инспектор, задумчиво почесывая небритый подбородок. 

Мориарти сдержанно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Инспектор и его молодцы вернулись в участок без двух важных преступников, а Мориарти совершил преступление против Короны. Я понимал, что им двигал не только долг перед этими людьми, но и нечто более глубокое, то, что произошло между ним и Холмсом в закрытом купе. 

Когда поезд тронулся, Мориарти попросил Холмса и доктора перейти в купе для курящих, но, мне показалось, он сделал это с неохотой. Впрочем, ничто не мешало ему передумать. Но пока он явно намеревался остаться в одиночестве и предаться размышлениям. Холмсу он сказал: 

— Я помню, вы собирались что-то еще мне предъявить, но я не желаю ничего об этом знать, пусть даже вы докажете, что меня хотела убить сама Королева. Нельзя требовать от человека больше, чем он в состоянии вынести. Кроме того, я смогу быть вам более полезным на этой стороне. 

— Мне не нужно, чтобы вы были мне полезны! — горячо запротестовал Холмс. 

— Это нужно мне, — невозмутимо отозвался мой друг и отвернулся к окну. 

Холмс заметил, с какой жадностью я смотрю на трубку, торчащую у него из портфеля, и предложил пройти с ними в купе для курящих. Там я выкурил несколько трубок подряд и, собравшись с мыслями, спросил у Холмса, что именно он хотел показать Мориарти. Холмс и Уотсон переглянулись, и, очевидно, Уотсон подал ему телепатический сигнал о том, что я заслуживаю доверия. 

— Это копия с письма, отосланного пару недель назад в Париж. Я не скажу, как оно ко мне попало, но если не он, то хотя бы вы обязаны знать его содержание. 

В письме некая высокопоставленная особа просила своего респондента проследить за тем, чтобы известный им обоим джентльмен по прибытии в Париж остался там навсегда. Советы, как это сделать, и описание внешности прилагались. Письмо было написано на богемской бумаге высочайшего качества, и почерк показался мне знакомым. Подписи не было, но я уже видел письма, написанные этой рукой, несмотря на то что во втором случае буквы были печатными и почерк был слегка изменен за счет замены руки с правой на левую: в одном автор родом из Германии благодарил Мориарти за помощь в расследовании, другое я сжег в камине. Но тогда мне и в голову не пришло, что…

Из задумчивости меня вывел Холмс: 

— Вы видели два письма Охотника. Скажите, они были написаны одним человеком? 

— Содержание было одинаковым, а почерк разный. 

Холмс помахал письмом: 

— Это письмо написано тем же человеком, что и письмо Охотника, адресованное вашему другу? С поправкой на попытку изменить почерк, конечно же. 

— Я почти уверен, что да. Думаю, мне лучше вернуться в свое купе. Доброго пути, джентльмены. 

Я не посчитал нужным скрывать столь важную информацию и рассказал Мориарти и о письме, и о своих догадках. Мой рассказ произвел на него неожиданное впечатление: он вдруг повеселел и попросил меня пересказать указанные в письме способы убийства. Выслушав, он откинулся на спинку сидения и с улыбкой заметил: 

— Что же, не вижу причины, почему бы мне не исчезнуть в парижских катакомбах, а вам, мой друг, не стать моим убитым горем душеприказчиком. 

И прежде, чем до меня дошло, что именно он хотел этим сказать, он добавил: 

— Для того чтобы перейти на другую сторону, нужно прежде уйти с этой. 

Свидетелем нашей дальнейшей беседы стал ровный стук колес.


End file.
